Falling For The Enemy
by Tynka787
Summary: Its hard trying to have a normal life for Gunther and Tinka...because they're wizards. They keep trying their hardest to keep it as a secret. But their lives get a lot more harder when they get new people moving there in Chicago and in the same apartment building where they live on...Vampires visit and get in both Gunther's and Tinka's lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introduction

**Hello loves. This another story that I'm going to write now. :D Now right here, the character are so OC okay. So the Hessenheffers are wizards, The Jones are wizards as well, Deuce is a Werewolf, and the Blues are Vampires. Dina and Frankie are normal LOL. Also right here Tinka and Cece are bestfriends, as well with Deuce and Gunther. So that means...Rocky and Ty never met them. But when they come...well lets just say its going to be an interesting life for them, when the Blue family decide to move to Chicago. ;D Oh this a TYNKA story! With Runther, DeCe, and Frina. Hope you people like it. ;) **

**Story time /.^**

* * *

**Tinka's POV**

Hello there my name is Tinka Hessenheffer. Now you people may know me as the weird person on Chicago...and honestly everyone is weird. Its better of being weird than normal...which is boring. Now there is something I've been hiding from everyone...I'm a wizard...shh. Don't tell. Also my whole family are. Now brother Gunther is a wizard as well. Nobody really knows, not even my boyfriend. Well only the Jones know cause they're wizards and also Deuce...he's a werewolf. I still can't believe that Deuce hasn't asked Cece yet...just wow. Well anyways, my boyfriend Zack doesn't know I'm a wizard...I've been hiding this since we started dating...which has been for 3 months. Its hard hiding this type of secret..

I see my brother coming to the living room as well.

"Hey Gunther." I say.

"Hello Tinka." He says.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well I was just training with my father, that way I can become a better on the power we have." He says.

"Really?" I asked.

"Well yes. Tinka we may be wizards and all, but we still don't really know how to control some of the powers we have. We haven't really used it or discovered any new powers." He says.

I just stayed quiet because he's right.

"I mean all we know and know how to use really good...is just teleporting." He says disappointed.

"I know.." I say.

"I'm sorry Tinka. I didn't really mean to say it like it was your fault." He says.

"Its okay Gunther." I say.

Then we just hugged.

I see Cece coming from our window.

"Heeeeyyyyy!" She says.

"Hey Cece." I say and smile.

I go to her and hugged her.

"So you ready?" She asked.

"Of course I am girl." I say.

"Ready for what?" Gunther asked.

"Oh right...well I'm going to have a sleep over...well actually Cece is." I say.

"So you're going to sleep at Cece's apartment?' Gunther askesd.

"Yes Gunther I am." I say.

"Okay...have you told Dad and Mom?" He says.

"Yeah they know already." I say.

"Wow...so I was the only one that didn't know." He says.

"Well then...they left you out buddy." Cece says.

I just looked at her and hit her on her shoulder.

"Ow!" Cece says and looks at me confused.

"I know...what a lousy day." Gunther says.

"Oh Gunther don't feel left out." I say.

"Oh I won't. Just take care." My brother says and hugs me.

"I will Gunther." I say and hug him back.

"Well lets go now!" Cece says and leaves.

"Right. Bye Gunther." I say and leave.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. Its short but this was just the beginning. Hope it was good. :) Review please. :))**

**Bye now. /.^**

**~Tynka787**


	2. Chapter 2: The Sleep Over

Chapter 2: The Sleep Over

**Hello loves! So turns out I'm going to go the fair on Saturday. :D Ahh! I can't wait to go and ride all the rides. Well now I'm going to update this story a lot, cause it really caught full attention ;o but I'm also going to update the rest of my stories but just later on. :) So don't worry people. Again. The characters are sooooo OC! Okay...okay. :))**

**Story Time! /.^**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I was on my way to my apartment room because I'm going to have a sleep over. Omg...I can't wait to have some girl times with my 2 besties. Dina and Tinka. We haven't hanged together for a while. Mainly because we're busy at some point and don't have time to even hang out. Now I know Tinka is a wizard...how? Well becaue I'm one as well. The Hessenheffers are wizards and so is my family. I hate keeping this secret from Dina...because she's one of my bestfriends. And the 3 of promised that we wouldn't hide anything from each other...now look at me and Tinka...we're hiding tis wizard secret from her. There's also another person that knows, and that will be Deuce. Ah Deuce. I love him so much, but I don't have the courage to even tell him. I mean he's a werewolf. I dig that. And not just that, I also like him because he's so nice and has a really cute smile...and a nice body. I mean why wouldn't he, he's a werewolf. He should be like Jacob from Twilight. But there's a problem...I haven't seen him for like 2 weeks now. He is also busy. I don't know what on, but all I know is that he is at the woods.

I was finally at my house and just waiting for Tinka and Dina to come. And I noticed note on the table.

So I read it.

**Note: Cece me and your little brother went to go visit the Martinez. I was going to tell you but you left to Tinka's apartment. And I didn't think that you would want to come because you're going to have a sleep over. So have fun sweetie! :)**

**Sincerely, Mom.**

Great...she went to go visit Deuce. That could of been my chance to see him again. Then again she's right. I couldn't go cause I was going to have a sleep over. And Dina and Tinka are already coming. So it would suck if I just cut off the sleep over while they're coming already.

Then I see Tinka coming from the window.

"Hey Cece!" She says.

Tinka! Finally you're here!" I say and run to her and give her a hug.

"I know." She says happily.

"What took you so long." I asked.

"Oh I was just talking to Gunther." She says.

"Oh. Did give you a sibling talk?" I asked.

"Yeah, well you know how he is." I say.

"Yup...I know." I say.

"So where's Dina?" She asked.

"Oh she hasn't came yet." I say.

"Oh really." She says.

"Yeah." I say sadly.

Then we here a knock at the door. Ahh she's here!

I go and open the door.

"Sup chicas." Dina says.

"Dina!" I say and hug her.

"Long time that we haven't hanged out together." Tinka says and gives Dina a hug.

"I know right." Dina says.

Then she comes in and we all sit.

"So now that we're all here. What should we do?" I asked.

"Oh...we should do a girl talk." Tinka says happily.

"We should. I miss those talks we had." Dina says.

"Okie dokie then." I say.

"Soo Dina...how are you and Frankie." Tinka asked Dina.

"Yeah girl! Tell whats up with you 2." I say.

"Oh girls. We're perfectly fine. We've been going out a lot. Yesterday we went to the movies." Dina says.

"Ohhhhh!" Tinka and I say excited.

"So how was it?" Tinka asked.

"It went great." Dina says happily.

Tinka and I start fan girling and cheering happily.

"And also...he said he loves me. Its his first time saying that he loves me." Dina says excited.

"Ahhhh!" Tinka and I get up and start to jump.

Dina joins us as well.

"I know, I know, I know!" Dina says.

"Girl that's great!" I say.

"Congrats for 2 love birds." Tinka says.

"Thanks girls." Dina says.

We just smiled.

"How about you and Deuce?" Dina asked me.

"What about me and Deuce?" I asked.

"Well how are you 2 going?" Tinka asked.

"I guess you can say good." I say.

"Aww." Tinka and Dina say.

"But...I haven't seen him for 2 weeks." I say and frown.

"Ohhh..." Tinka and Dina say sadly.

I just nodded sadly.

"Don't worry. Maybe he's just busy." Tinka says.

"Yeah." Dina says and agrees with Tinka.

"Well yeah he is. But I'm just wondering when he won't be busy. That way we can hang out." I say.

"Don't worry it will be soon." Dina says.

Tinka just nodded.

"Oh and Tinka." I say.

"Yes?" Tinka says.

"How are you and Zack?" I asked her.

"Oh right. Yeah, how are you 2?" Dina says.

"We're fine." Tinka says.

"Fine as good, or Fine as ehh." I asked.

"Fine as good Cece." Tinka says.

"Well that's good." Dina says.

"I know." Tinka says and smiles.

"Okay girl talk...check." I say.

"What's next?" Dina asked.

We all looked each other.

"Make up time!" We all say excited and go get our make ups.

**Gunther's POV**

Wow...today was a lousy day. I've been to practicing with my dad for like...the whole week now. I think that's why Tinka wasn't really that happy. I mean, I've been to focused on the wizard training that, I haven't really hanged out a lot with my sister. We're separating from each other. And that's exactly what our aunt Zoey told us. She said that we are going to start separating little by little. And she's psychic. But then again she might be wrong...well I hope. Well now I ma relaxing in the living room. Then I see my parents come and they join me as well.

"Good job today Gunther." My dad says.

"Thanks papa." I say.

"You're really getting use to that magic that you have." My mom says.

"I know mama. Now I can do more thing than just teleport." I say.

"Yes you can. In fact you're more better than your sister." My dad says.

"Oh dad, please don't say that." I say.

"Oh but I will. I only speak the truth Gunther. And you know it." My dad says.

I just stay quiet and looked at my hands.

"Kashlack...you know better than just putting our daughter like." My mom tells him.

"Well unlike Gunther, Tinka only knows how to teleport." My dad tells her.

"But you know she can learn more." My mom says.

"But is she learning." My dad says.

My mom just stayed quiet.

I was getting really mad at my dad. He shouldn't be saying that about Tinka. Tinka has potential to learn more than me. I know she can...I admit that, she's better than me on almost everything. But my dad just can't see that. But I'm guessing that my mom can. Although Tinka and I can be the same level...she's still beats me by a little.

"That's what I thought." My dad says.

"Well how can she learn if you're to focused on Gunther." My mom says.

All of sudden I felt like everything was my fault.

"Well Gunther was the one-" He got off.

"No Kashlack! Gunther never asked for you to train him. You chose to train him by force. You haven't even said anything to Tinka about her wizard powers and haven't teached her anything! So don't put the blame on Gunther." My mom says.

"Okay then. Why don't you train her." My dad says.

"Fine I will. And-" I interrupted her.

"No mom. I will train her. Just you 2 stop arguing." I say.

My dad and mom just looked at me.

"I'm her twin brother. Also I've been to busy on this training that, I haven't really hanged out a lot with my own sister. So this will give me a chance to be around her and spend some siblings time." I say.

My mom just smiles. Then my dad as well.

"Sounds good." My dad says.

"Okay then Gunther." My mom says happily.

I just smile and started to think on how to teach her the new powers I know now..

**Rocky's POV**

"So this is Chicago?" I asked my dad.

"That's right, That's right." He says.

"Why are we here?" Ty asked.

"Because this where the good kind of blood is." My mom says.

Ty and I just had an evil smile.

Oh for all you people that are wondering. My name is Raquel Blue. But I like it better when they call me Rocky. If you call me Raquel...well you'll see what will happen. Now I have a brother named Tyler Blue. But we call him Ty for short. He's 17 and I'm 16. And yes my mom did say blood...and you know why...well you will find out soon..

**Tinka's POV**

We did a lot of stuff. And I mean a lot. So we were all so tired that we fell asleep already. But I got this bad energy feeling coming from some where.

In fact, it was so strong that...it woke me up.

I opened my eyes, but I woke up scared.

I got up and looked outside at the moonlight.

"Something or someone bad is here.." I say to myself..

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. :) What do you think will happen next :o Well you'll just have to wait and find out. Don't forget to review please. :))**

**Goodbye now /.^**

**~Tynka787**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting The Enemy

Chapter 3: Meeting The Enemy

**Hello loves. This story is back again! :D Now I am ready to keep updating the stories I have right now :) Also after I finish them...I'm going to write one more! And that will be the sequel of my 1st story I wrote "Pairs of Love" ^0^ and maybe more stories but I will see though :) but just for right now. I am going to focus on the 4 stories that I have right now c(: Okay...oaky ya'll. LOL x)**

**...Story time. /.^**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Well what a slumber party. I had so much fun with these girls. I mean of course I would, they're my besties for life. I opened my eyes and it was finally morning. Woah...my living room is a mess! What the heck did we do? Oh that's right...pillow fights. But other then that...what else did we do?! I was really confused because it was a real mess...and I mean a BIG mess. I need to clean this up before my mom comes...or else she'll kill me! She won't really kill me but she will ground me for like a year! And yes she will go that far...especially because of this BIG MESS we apparently made.

I looked at Dina and Tinka? Wait where's Tinka? I didn't see Tinka in her sleeping spot...

So I go and wake up Dina.

"Dina.." I say and start to move her.

"Mmm" She starts to moan.

"Dina." I say.

"What?" She asked in her sleepy voice.

"Get up." I say.

"Why." She asked.

"Because we have a mess and if we don't clean up...we're ALL going to be grounded." I say.

"Whatever." She says and urns around.

"Dina!" I screamed.

"Then she jumped and was widely awake.

"What?!" She yells out.

"Wake up." I say.

"Well I'm awake." She says.

"I know." I say and smile.

Dina just rolled her eyes.

"Woah.." She says.

"Yeah I know...we need to clean this up." I say.

"Wait...where's Tinka?" Dina asked.

"I don't know...I thought you knew." I say.

"Hey girls." Tinka says.

Then Dina and I screamed cause she appeared out of no where.

"What?" Tinka says.

"What the heck? Where did you come from?" Dina asked.

I just had my eyes wide.

"I was at the kitchen." Tinka says.

"Ohhhhh." Dina and I say.

"Well Tinka...we need to clean this place." I tell Tinka.

"I know...I was just thinking the same thing. What did we do?" Tinka says.

Dina and I both shrugged.

"Well lets just start cleaning." I say.

"Okay. Well I will try to do this fast because I work today." Tinka says.

"Right. You work at "Jack in The Box" huh." Dina says.

"Yeahh." Tinka says embarrassed.

Then we started to clean up.

**Rocky's POV**

My parents went to go look for a house to stay on. Or at least a place. While they were doing that, Ty and I were just exploring around Chicago. Its a pretty amazing place. The reason why I like this place is because its big, which that means...it has a lot of people here. That means more blood for us. So yes, you people are probably wondering, "What's with this girl and blood" Well...we're not just ordinary people...we are Vampires. And the reason why we came here is because there are a lot of people here with the good kind of blood.

So we went to this park...and wow...so many people and there's just 4 of us Vampires here this city. So this is like paradise for us.

"Damm." Ty says.

"I know." I say looking around.

"So many people. An they all smell good." Ty says and takes a deep breathe.

"Right. I thought I was the only one in love with that smell." I say.

"So should we attack." Ty says.

"No! Remember what out parents said." I say.

Ty just got a frown.

"We don't want to get a lot of attention on us. Especially because we are not normal!" I say.

"Okay I get it Rocky!" Ty yells out.

"Good." I say.

Ty just stays quiet.

"Lets just look around." I say.

"Alright then. Lets go to a fast food place." Ty says.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know...I just got a feeling that we will meet some strange person there." Ty says.

And wow...I guess we both do have the same feelings and thoughts.

"I had that feeling too." I say.

Ty just stares at me and looking shocked.

"Forreals?" Ty says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Then lets go." Ty says.

"Okay then." I say.

Then we leave out of the park.

**Tinka's POV**

After 15 minutes of cleaning Cece's living room...which we finally finished. Jeez it was a big mess.

Now I was on my way to my work...well Gunther was giving me a ride.

"Tinka." He says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Listen, I was talking with our parents and well...I was telling them that...I can teach you some magic moves that I learned. That way you won't fall behind." He says.

And honestly I was so happy for what he said. Because that means that he still cares for me.

"Oh Gunther...sounds perfect to me." I say happily and smile.

Then he smiles.

"Perfect...then we will start on Saturday?" He says.

"Okay then." I say.

"Well we're here." He says.

"Thank you Gunther." I say and hug him.

Then he hugs me back.

"You're welcome Tinkabelle." He says.

We pulled apart.

"Bye." I say and get out off the car.

"Bye Tinka." He says. and leaves.

Man I am so late!

While I was going to the door...I saw these 2 teenagers in black and with sun glasses. They were also walking to "Jack in The Box". Then I rushed over there and opened the door for them. Since I'm an employee, I have to be nice and polite to the people that come in.

I opened the door and they went in...but they didn't say thanks.

"You're welcome." I say.

The 2 of them just stopped and turned.

"Oh I'm sorry there." The boy says and put an evil smile.

I had a bad feeling of them 2.

"You're welcome for what?" The girls says and puts an evil smile as well.

'Nothing.." I say.

"That's what I thought." The boy says,

Then the 2 of them just turned around and walked in.

How rude..

"Tinka Hessenhffer!" I hear my name being yelled out.

Oh no...its my boss..

"I'm sorry boss." I say.

"What is your lame ass excuse this time!" He screams out.

I was surprised that he was really mean...well mainly because we have no costumers...well except those 2 rude people.

"I'm sorry...I was just cleaning and it took long because it was a big mess an-" I got cut off.

"No! Tinka this you 2nd strike. If you get your 3rd one...you are fired! You hear me!" He yells out.

"Yes sir." I say.

"Now go to the counter you good for nothing employee!" He says and pushes me.

I just go and walk in.

My boss finally leaves to his office.

"Tinka are you okay?" I hear someone say.

I turn are around.

"Yes Logan I'm alright." I say.

"Oh okay." He says and goes to the fryers.

I was just at the counter and began to cry...I couldn't help it but cry.

I heard some footsteps coming. So I quickly looked up and brushed off my tears.

And I saw those 2 teenagers again.

"Hello there." The boy says.

"Hi.." I say sadly.

"What's wrong girl?" The girl asked.

"Oh please don't act like you didn't see what happened.." I say.

They both took off their sun glasses...and they both had brown eyes...and for some reason...I will get lost on the boy's chocolate eyes.

"Names Ty Blue." The boy says.

"And my name is Rocky Blue." The girls says.

Wait their last name are the same...so they must be related.

"Nice meeting you 2. Well my name is-" I got cut off once again.

"Tinka." Ty says.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Well it says on your name tag." Rocky says.

"Oh right.." I say a little embarrassed.

"You okay?" Ty asked.

"Yeah.." I say.

"I'm going to the bathroom Ty." Rocky says and leaves.

"No you're not." Ty says.

I just looked at him.

"You're hurt...I can see it in your eyes. Also because you were crying." Ty says.

I was still quiet and put my head down.

Then I can feel his hand under my chin and pulls me up to face him.

"You're pretty cute...lets get to meet each other." Ty says.

I just smiled.

"Umm I have a boyfriend." I say.

"So.." Ty says.

"I'm not going to meet another guy." I say.

"Why? Afraid that you will fall for me." Ty says.

I just blushed and stood there shocked.

"Am I right...or am I wrong." Ty says.

"You're wrong." I say.

"Okay then. If I'm wrong. Then we will meet up at the park, after you get out." Ty says.

"Okay.." I say.

"Good." Ty says and leans in and gives me a kiss on the cheeck.

I turned to him right away and Ty just smiles...which made me smile.

Then Rocky comes.

"Lets go Rocky." Ty says.

"What already? But what about-" She got cut off.

"I said lets go!" Ty says.

She just stays quiet and then they leave.

Wow...maybe...I am going to fall for him..

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. :) Hope you liked it :D. I am sleepy now xP **

**Goodbye and Goodnight ^0^**

**~Tynka787**


End file.
